Saving Courtney: The madness of it all
by Turtlesareontime
Summary: Sequel to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DxC one shot. Enjoy.


**And now for the long awaited sequel to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.**

**Drum roll please. (Just kidding. Or am I?) **

* * *

After returning from a romantic spa weekend with Duncan, Courtney was finally ready to face her father… alone.

"I'm sorry Duncan. This is something that daddy and I have to work out on our own. You know you mean the world to me, but so does my father. And I need him to accept you for who you are. End of argument." Courtney said soberly.

Duncan opened his mouth.

"I repeat, end of argument." Courtney finalized and kissed Duncan on the cheek. "Now wait here like a good boy and I'll be back… hopefully with my father's blessing." Courtney muttered as she walked away from Duncan.

* * *

Duncan watched as the love of his miserable life walked away from him... more specifically her watched her adorable little tush.

"Man, I really love that woman. Even if it means wearing a suit and tie for her daddy's presidential campaign picx." Duncan muttered to himself and lay back on the grass, folding his hands under his head comfortably, well aware of the fact that this little 'father daughter talk' would take a while.

* * *

"Courtney! Why him! I could had understood almost any rebellious act other than HIM!" Blake exclaimed while Courtney patiently let him vent. "I love you baby, but some of the time I understand you less than I did you mother. I mean, a juvenile delinquent with GREEN HAIR and FACIAL PIERCINGS!" Blake screamed on. Walking frustratedly back and forth in front of Courtney. Wearing a hole into the ground where his feet continually fell.

Blake finally stopped pacing and sat heavily down next to Courtney. "Do you love him?" He asked the most important thing in his world.

"Yes." Courtney replied. "And he loves me."

Blake nodded, starting to accept the inevitable, when something completly unplanned and unpredicted happened.

"Ahh!" A savage male voice screamed.

"Ahh!" Both Courtney and Blake screamed back as they were carried away, wrapped in tight ropes.

"Didn't expect that one to happen." Said Chris, standing up from his hiding place in the bushes. "Nope, no canibalistic dudes scheduled for today." He said, staring down thoughtfully at the clipboard in his hand. "Oh well. I probably should call it in... or better yet... DUNCAN!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What- awe man. What the hell are you doing over here? Where's Court and the stiff?" Duncan asked, majorly ticked off.

"A bunch of canibals dragged them that way." Chris said, indicating a direction with his thumb.

"Really," Duncan asked sarcastically. The smirk fell when one of the cameramen showed him the recording. "Princess," Duncan whispered before taking off in a dead run in the direction Chris had pointed.

* * *

"Daddy, I think that they are planing on eating us." Courtney whispered to her father as she watched fearfully as the small band of men who had kidnapped her and her father dance around a giant pot of boiling water wearing nothing but loin cloths.

On of the men heard Courtney's voice and turned and grinned. He pointed to her father and then rubbed his belly, he pointed to her and pointed to himself. Grinning like a madman.

"No my dear. I believe they are only going to eat me. I believe that one, the leader, wants to take you as his wife." Blake said his voice flat with dread.

"Oh daddy. Whatever are we to do?!" Courtney cried.

* * *

Duncan followed the small, barley discernible trail through the bushes and trees until he reached a small grove in the woods. There he climbed a tree and peered down through the thick foliage at the scene below.

There were five almost naked men with very long black hair and tan skin dancing around a large pot. On the other side of the grove Courtney and her father sat tied to a tree. Duncan couldn't make out what they were saying but whatever it was it seemed to scare them both to death.

"I never would have thought that I would live to see the day where a bunch of cannibals kidnapped my woman and her pig headed father." Duncan shook his head in utter disbelief. "Oh well, here goes nothing." Duncan declared and grabbed a vine and swung down into the midst of the grove.

* * *

"CHRIS! Come here man! You won't believe what's happening!" One of the camera men called to Chris.

Chris groweled and stormed out of his trailer. "How am I suppose to get my beauty sleep with all this- oh boy!" Chris cried when he caught sight of what was happening in the grove of tree that had been delivered for another episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND- parent version.

"Awesome dud." Chris commented even though his mouth was full of popcorn, as Duncan threw each of the six cannibals into the pot of water.

The camera crew cheered along with Chris when Duncan ran over and untied Courtney and dragged her into his arms.

* * *

"I was so worried." Duncan mummered into Courtney's hair as she held her close.

"A little help over here would be nice." Blake called from behind the happy couple.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry daddy. I forgot all about you!" Courtney cried innocently and fell to the ground and began untying her father.

"Every father's dream come true." Blake said sarcastically as he climbed to his feet and watched Courtney return to Duncan's arms. "To watch the man his daughter loves rescue him from twelve dozen cannibals."

Duncan's eyebrows shot up but he said nothing.

"Oh well, I guess it could have been worse. You could have been a criminal from a criminal background. At least this way I can always call your parents and know exactly where you are... where my little girl is... since she obviously will be with you." Blake sighed defeatedly.

"Oh daddy! Do you really mean it?" Courtney asked.

Blake nodded.

Courtney ran to him gave him a quick hug and kiss and said, "You are the best father ever." Ran back to Duncan and dragged him off into the woods.

Blake watched them go and then turned around and faced the five cannibals. "Nice job men. Your pay checks will arrived shortly." And with that Blake headed off to find his helicopter.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I liked it...**

**I hope you liked it since I had so much fun writing it. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to publish it. I just needed the right inspiration that was all.**


End file.
